Resident Evil 2 Spoof
by Ninjazz
Summary: I've been wanting to make spoofs for the game series, so here's one for Resident Evil 2! Slight cameos from Resident Evil 3 as well!
1. Intro

*****NOTE: Hello friends **** I know I know, so many people are expecting a new chapter to the New Cop, or to Pool Party...Sadly, this isn't it. But hey, I've been good lately! I've posted so many new chapters, I don't know how I've had the time to do that much thinking! But anyways...**

**I'd like to introduce a new story, which I've talked about a while back but never actually posted. I've decided to start writing my own spoofs of some of the games. I have one for Remake but it's nowhere near started XD So here goes the one I've been working on for Resi 2! Hope you like it!*****

Leon Scott Kennedy, officer of the law. The more he thought about that title, the more powerful it sounded. He'd finally made it out of the academy and was on his way to his first day as a cop, in a new town, with a great team. Or so he'd heard...he'd never actually met anyone but the Chief, who hadn't seemed very impressionable. Also, the town was so far away, and he didn't seem to be getting any closer. Maybe he'd missed the exit, or maybe he somehow managed to get on the wrong highway. He'd gotten directions, but couldn't remember where they were beneath the mess of soda cans and fast-food wrappers in his Jeep.

He looked up and quickly slammed the breaks, realizing he'd been speeding right for a motorcycle. _Man, that was close,_ he thought. He noticed the rider wasn't driving very fast, nor was she wearing a helmet. The idiot wasn't even wearing pants! Oh wait, he noticed she had shorts, which was still pretty stupid but thankfully not AS stupid. Still, Leon felt like he had an obligation as a cop to avert any possible crisis. But mostly, he hadn't seen anyone else on the highway, and there wasn't much around, so he figured she was probably heading to Raccoon City. So, he did the normal, less creepy thing...he followed her.


	2. Highway to Hell

The highway was dark and empty, which made the ride that much more enjoyable...or so thought our young protagonist, Claire Redfield, before she spotted a Jeep in her side-mirror. _That idiot's driving up WAY too fast,_ she thought. The maniac was about to ram her in the ass, but slammed on his brakes suddenly. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the road, wondering how some people managed to get a driver's license.

Claire looked down the empty highway and smiled. She'd driven down the same road a few times before, whenever she'd had the time-off from school to go visit her brother in Raccoon. After leaving the Air Force, he'd joined the police department of Raccoon City, and was now part of a special tactical squad called S.T.A.R.S. Claire thought the name was kind of dumb, but she never told her brother that; he said it made him feel important, which she respected.

She glanced back in the mirror, just now realizing the Jeep had never passed her. It was the first thing she'd expected, judging by the speed at which he'd been driving before, but nope...the idiot was just following her. _Wait, what if he actually is,_ thought Claire. She looked into the mirror again, and sighed. _Whoa, is he a cop? No, he's in a Jeep...but nobody wears blue sweaters anymore, he looks like a cop! No way, you're crazy Claire,_ she thought. She blinked, realizing she'd just been talking to herself through thought.

In the time she'd apparently spaced out, the idiot in the Jeep had switched lanes and was now driving next to her. The man had his window open and was looking at her, and not the road, which Claire thought was pretty retarded.

"The hell do you want?" she yelled out.

"Pull over!" shouted the man.

_Pull over? Really? Nice try, pal,_ she thought. "How about you go fuck yourself?" said Claire. She sped up again, but the Jeep-man persisted, and followed.

"I'm looking for Raccoon City!" yelled the man.

Claire sighed. _Good for you,_ she thought. "Good for you!" she said, realizing thinking it had been kind of useless. "Just keep driving and stop following me!" The man sped past her, and she sighed in relief. "That's right," she said.

Once he'd gotten ahead, he turned quickly, and his Jeep was now facing the side of the highway, blocking her. She hit the brakes, coming to a full stop only inches away from him. "Are you FUCKING CRAZY?" she yelled out.

The man got out of his car and walked over. Claire noticed he was dressed in a full police uniform, with the RPD logo, but it looked nothing like the ones she'd seen before. _He's crazy,___she thought.

"Miss, I need you to step off your motorcycle," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Move your Jeep, asshole," she said.

The man sighed. "I'm not planning on hurting you; I just don't think you should be riding a motorcycle without protection. Where's your helmet and, well, pants?" he asked.

Claire blinked. "And I don't think you should be driving around impersonating an officer, driving a shitty Jeep, and pulling people over with no jurisdiction," she said. She smiled at his confused look. _Yeah, that's right bitch, I know stuff about police...stuff...so there!_

"Well, actually, I do have jurisdiction, since we're apparently in Raccoon City now," he said. He nodded towards a sign that said 'Welcome to Raccoon City'. They had JUST passed it.

"Well, fuck," said Claire. "I'm still not getting off the bike," she said.


	3. Kidnapped

Leon sighed, trying to think of the best approach for this. He knew he had no grounds for arrest, no actual jurisdiction, and could probably lose his job. But still, he didn't like the idea of someone riding around on a Ducati without a helmet. Plus, she was kind of a bitch, so he decided to break the rules for this.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he said. He walked over, and before the girl could process anything he'd pulled her off the bike and somehow managed to pin her to the pavement.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"My job, protecting the public," he said. He quickly cuffed her hands and pulled her back up to her feet.

"You're not allowed to do this!" she said, trying to kick at him.

"Miss, stop trying to resist an arrest, it only makes things worse," said Leon. He started pulling her towards the Jeep, hoping she wouldn't throw another fit about the fact that he wasn't driving a police cruiser. "And don't worry about your Duke, I'll have someone pick it up as soon as we get to the station," he said.

The girl stood in place, causing him to jerk back a bit. He looked at her, and saw she was smiling. "My 'Duke'? What the hell is that?" she asked.

Leon blinked. "The bike," he said, "it's a Ducati isn't it?" The girl burst out laughing, which kind of pissed him off. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's a Harley, you moron!" she said.

"Whatever!" said Leon, pulling her towards the Jeep. He opened the back door and pushed her inside, then closed it. _Thank God for child locks,_ he thought as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Crisis averted," he said.

"You know, this is considered kidnapping," said the girl.

"I'm a cop, cops don't kidnap people, they arrest them," said Leon. He started the Jeep and drove towards the town. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You nearly hit me with your car, nearly had ME hit YOU, pulled me off my bike, cuffed my hands and threw me in the back of a shitty Jeep...and you're asking ME who I am?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Leon was also annoyed, but saw it from her point-of-view and realized it was kind of stupid. "Sorry, I guess I should've shown you some ID huh?" he asked.

"Won't save your life now," she said.

He glanced up in the mirror. "What's that mean? Are you threatening me?" he asked.

The girl grinned. "No, I'm just saying you don't have very long to live," she said.

"And why's that?" asked Leon.

"Well, you're taking me to the station in Raccoon City, and my brother works there...and when he finds out what you did and how you had NO reason to do so, he'll fucking kill you dude," she said.

Leon hated how proud she sounded, but also noticed she seemed close with her brother. He realized he could use that to some kind of advantage. "So, your brother's a cop?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah, the best too," she said.

"And he'd kill another cop?" he asked.

The girl raised a brow. "Just you, once he finds out what you did," she repeated.

"Is your brother an over-protective type of guy? Because he loves you so much or something?" asked Leon.

The girl sighed. "Yes. Are you getting to a point with these questions?" she asked.

Leon finally smiled. "So, won't he kill you if he finds out you were riding around on a motorcycle without a helmet, and wearing barely anything?" he asked.

She shifted in the seat. "I am NOT wearing barely anything! It's called shorts, you asshole!" she said.

He looked up in the mirror again. "Is that a knife on your shoulder?" he asked.

"...Yeah," she said.

"Why is there a knife on your shoulder? Are you some kind of assassin, or part of a biker gang?" he asked.

"Hey, why are there shoulder pads on YOUR shoulders? Are you mentally retarded?" asked the girl.

Leon slammed on the brakes, causing her to bump into the back of his seat. "What the hell?" she yelled.

"Hang on...something's not right," he said.

"Yeah, it's your DRIVING!" she yelled.

"Shut up, I meant outside! Look there," he said, pointing.

She stuck her head between the seats and looked out. In the road, there were crows eating something. "Ooh, birds...scary," she said.

Leon shook his head. "That's a body," he said.

"Ew."

"No kidding. Stay here," he said.

"Yeah, 'cause, I was planning on opening the door and running out with my hands cuffed behind my back, even though there's clearly a child-lock on the door...and let's not forget the crazy crows eating people out there," she said, sarcastically.

Leon opened his door and got out, heading for the body on the street. He fired his gun in the air, and all the crows flew off. Once he reached the woman, he checked for a pulse but sighed, finding none. It appeared as though the crows hadn't killed her, but she looked like she'd been torn apart by some wild animals. He heard something coming from the alley next to him, and saw someone walking in his direction. He brought his gun up instantly, trying to figure out how to handle this the best way.


	4. Escape

Claire sat in the back of the Jeep, watching carefully as the cop aimed a gun at a random person on the street. _Man, if he really is a cop, he's not a very good one,_ she thought. She turned herself around and grabbed the door handle behind her back. The door was locked, as expected. "Stupid child locks," she said. She looked at the other door in front of her, and blinked. _No way,_ she thought. Still, she shuffled down the seat and turned around again, trying that handle. The door opened.

_Child-locks on only one side...really? Worst cop ever,_ she thought. She pushed the door open slowly, crawled out and kept her head low as she ran away from the Jeep. They were right outside Emmy's Diner, which was a familiar place to her and she knew someone would help her if she ran in with handcuffs. She pushed the front door open and walked in, glancing back to the Jeep. The cop and the other man were both gone. _Okay..._

Claire looked around, and suddenly felt uneasy. The Diner was never this empty, especially at this time. She walked past the booths, worried something bad might've happened, like a robbery. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked, glancing from booth to booth.

"Hello?" she asked again, getting impatient. "Look, some crazy guy kidnapped me and I need help!" she said. She heard a strange gurgling noise and glanced over the counter. She saw a man crouched over a waitress, who appeared to be dead. "Oh god...What happened?" she asked.

The man turned his head slowly and looked at her with a blank expression. He had blood all over his mouth, and was apparently missing an ear. Claire tried not to stare. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked, trying to sound more concerned than she actually was.

The man moaned and started getting up. Claire noticed he was also missing half his arm, which was a bit weirder than the ear. "Um, no need to get up...I can call for help, actually," she said, glancing over at the phone on the counter.

"Bluurrggg..." said the man as he took a step towards her.

Claire backed away from the phone, not wanting him to get too close. "Seriously, don't move...Just, have some water and sit down for a second," she said. The man kept walking towards her, limping with every step, and with his arms extended in her direction. Claire kept backing up until her back hit the door. She jumped, turned, and nearly yelled when she saw three more people through the glass doors. "What the hell is this?" she said, looking around. "Are you friends with that so-called cop or something?" she yelled.

"BLUURGG!" yelled the man, getting closer now. Claire took in a deep breath, and ran towards the emergency exit. She slammed her side into the bar and when the door swung open, a gun was pointed at her face. She gasped, wanting to put her hands up, but the cuffs were stopping her. "Wait!" she called out.

"You...How did you get out of the Jeep?" asked the so-called cop from before.

Claire glared at him. "What kind of idiot puts the child-locks on only ONE door?" she asked.

"I...I did? Fuck sakes," said the cop.

"The more I think about it, the more I doubt that you're a policeman," said Claire, grinning.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled. Claire did as instructed without a second thought, and he shot right over her head. She turned around and saw the Blurg man from before, only much more...dead.

"You shot him..." she said, staring at the bullet wound in the man's head.

"These people are zombies," said the cop. "That dead woman in the road somehow started crawling up my leg, but I'd checked her pulse and she was a goner for sure."

Claire shook her head. "Zombies are only in video games," she said.

The cop grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, we have to get back to the Jeep and find the station," he said.

If he wasn't a cop, why would he willingly drag her into a station full of real cops? He'd only be getting himself into more trouble, so maybe his story checked out. _Still, get your fucking hands off me, you psycho kidnapper,_ thought Claire. "Why the station?" she asked.

To her surprise, the cop turned her around and unlocked the handcuffs. "It'll be a lot safer there," he said. "Weapons, cops, and hopefully answers," he added.


	5. Late Introductions

"You really believe that zombies are taking over the city?" asked the girl, following him down an alley.

"I wouldn't expect you to be so open-minded," said Leon.

She stopped walking. "And why not?" she asked, arms folded.

Leon glanced back at her and grinned. "You just don't look like the type who'd be open-minded," he said. "It's nothing personal. Now come on, we should go." He stepped out of the alley, the girl right behind him, and looked around. There were zombies everywhere, and a police squad car that was conveniently parked there with the engine running, the doors open, and no zombies around it. "Score," he said. He nodded towards the car and they ran for it, jumped in, and shut the doors quickly. "Buckle in!" he said as he did so.

The girl looked at him. "Because clearly, THAT'S the biggest problem tonight," she said. Still, she put on her seatbelt as he hit the gas pedal and started down the road.

"Listen, I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but we'll have to get along from here on out, or neither of us will make it," said Leon. He took the turns roughly, not bothering with proper regulations.

"Didn't start off on the right foot? That's a funny way of saying you kidnapped me and brought me in the middle of a town where everyone's clearly fucked up on something," said the girl.

Leon sighed. He could spend the night explaining how he wasn't in the wrong for what he did, but knew it would be a waste of time. She didn't look entirely defenceless, but still didn't seem very old and in her place, he was sure he would be just as threatened. "Okay, I'm sorry for pulling you into the Jeep," he said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well as long as you're sorry..." she said, sounding highly sarcastic. "Just take me back to my bike," she said.

Leon shook his head. "We have to get to the station...Something bad happened in this town and we have to find out what," he said.

"WE don't have to do shit...You're mister goody-good honest cop here, YOU can go to the station and leave ME alone," she said.

"Wait, you were heading here anyways, weren't you?" asked Leon.

She paused and looked at him. "Well, yeah," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at him, sighed, and looked out the side window. "My brother's a cop here, remember? He hasn't called me in a few days, so I thought I'd drive over and come see what he's been up to," she said.

Leon could tell by her reaction that she may be younger than he'd thought, maybe even younger than he was. He could also tell that she seemed to be upset about her brother's lack of communication. "Hey, my name's Leon Kennedy," he said, smiling.

The girl kept staring out the window. "That's nice," she said.

_Okay, bitch,_ thought Leon. "What's your name?" he asked.

She glanced at him. "Zombie," she said.

"Your name's Zombie?" he asked.

"No, zombie," she said, nodding towards the road ahead.

Leon looked ahead and saw a zombie standing in the road, but one second too late. The car hit him and he tumbled over the top. He could see it fall back down in the rear-view mirror, and sighed. "Came out of nowhere," he said.

"No, actually, it was standing there the whole time. You were just too busy being an idiot to notice it. Seriously dude, how'd you get a driving license? Actually, how'd you get a POLICE license?" asked the girl.

Leon sighed and kept driving. He stared straight ahead, trying his best to ignore her. She seemed to notice, and leaned forward to get his attention. "I'm sorry. It's just kind of being a shitty night, what with the kidnapping and all. My name's Claire," she said, forcing a smile.

He looked at her and returned the smile. "Just Claire?" he asked.

Her smile faded. "Redfield," she said, "and I want to find my brother Chris, in case you're wondering."

"Not really," said Leon, focusing once again on the road ahead.

"Oh, and I think I have my social security number somewhere on me," she said, pretending to search the pockets of her jacket.

Leon sighed. "Okay lady, I get the point...Sorry for asking," he said. He tried the radio, hoping someone would be talking about whatever might've happened.

Claire looked out the window again. "What the hell happened here," she said, mostly to herself.

"Shit...the radio's broken," said Leon.

She glanced up at him. "Yeah, cause THAT answers my question," she said.

"Shut up," said Leon. "Why don't you be useful and check that glove compartment?"

Claire glared at him, but decided to ignore the comment. She leaned forward and looked through papers. "Newspapers, car manual, gun, box of ammo, lighter, Playboy, and a bag of Cheetos. Seriously, are all RPD cops idiotic?" she said, grabbing the gun.

Leon read the back of her jacket and grinned. "Made in Heaven, huh?" he asked.

Claire leaned back into the seat and looked at him. "Yeah," she said.

"I didn't know heaven made hooker-wear," said Leon, still grinning.

She brought the gun up to his head. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Leon blinked, not wanting to know just how dangerous a gun could be in the hands of someone like her, not that he actually knew her. "I was kidding, gees!" he said.

"I'm not a hooker," said Claire, keeping the gun up.

"I know!" protested Leon, wondering how she was able to keep the gun aimed without her hand shaking the slightest bit. Suddenly his theory on biker-gang didn't seem so weird. "Can you put the gun down, please?" he asked.

Claire sighed and lowered the weapon. "Don't piss yourself, Leon, it's not even loaded," she said. She took out the box of ammo and started loading the gun.

"Sure seem to know what you're doing there," he said.

"Well yeah, my brother taught me everything I know," she said, holding the gun up to check the aim on it. "He's on a special force team, you know."

Leon blinked. "The S.T.A.R.S.?" he asked. He'd been told about them when he had met with Irons. A team of highly trained and certified members from the police force that did the mission no ordinary cop would want. Maybe they had something to do with what was going on in the city? Maybe that's why Claire hadn't heard from her brother? _Nah, that seems kind of farfetched,_ he thought.

"Yeah, that's the one. Kind of a lame name, but it sounds much safer than the Air Force," said Claire.

"He was in the Air Force? How do you go from Air Force to small-town swat member?" asked Leon.

"He got kicked out," she said.

Leon laughed. "Man, he must be JUST like you if he managed to get kicked out from the okay okay!" he said, noticing the gun pointed to his head again. "I'm done, honest!"

Claire lowered the gun again and sighed. "He's awesome," she said. _Nobody talks shit about Chris in front of me. Nobody,_ she thought.


	6. Fireworks

"So..." Leon said, hoping to change the subject. "What DOES Made in Heaven stand for anyway?" he asked.

"It's a song by my favorite band," she said.

"You have a song title on the back of your jacket? That's kind of weird. Which band?" he asked.

"Queen," said Claire, using a tone that implied he should have known.

"Oh, Queen, of course..." said Leon, not really caring for that kind of music.

Claire nodded. "I love them. I have another jacket at home with a different song title on it," she said.

Leon grinned, unable to resist. "Yeah? Is it Fat-Bottomed Girls?" he asked.

"No, it's Let M...hey! Fuck you, Leon!" yelled Claire. She was about to bring the gun up threateningly again when a zombie poked its head between the seats, moaning and trying to grab onto Leon's arm.

They both screamed as the car began swerving out of control. Leon looked ahead and saw an oncoming brick wall. He brought his arms up defensively, waiting for the collision, but a speed-limit sign stopped them just in time. It caused them both to jerk forward, but the seatbelt stopped them from flying out of the car. The zombie, however, wasn't so lucky. He went flying head-first past their seats, shattered the windshield, and smashed his head right into the brick wall.

Leon shook his head, amazed he was entirely un-injured. He looked at Claire and was glad to see she'd only bumped her head on the dashboard and would suffer no more than minor bruising. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Claire sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Barely," she said. "How the hell didn't we notice the zombie in the backseat?" she asked.

"Beats me...he might've been dead the whole time and recently come back? I'm not sure how this stuff works," said Leon.

"No, you're right; he'd have to die before coming back. Still, a body in the car, you'd think a fully-trained cop would notice that," she said, grinning.

"Are you implying that I'm not fully-trained? Because I do notice things," defended Leon.

"I'll tell you what you DON'T notice...a giant eighteen-wheeler coming up behind us, fast," said Claire, looking into the rear-view mirror.

Leon turned around and, at this point, wanted to cry. "That idiot's driving up WAY too fast!" he said.

"Funny, I had the same thought earlier tonight," said Claire, grinning as she took off her seatbelt.

He glared at her. "This isn't the time for jokes, Claire, that guy's gonna ram us right in the ass!" he said.

Claire grinned. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Mister Kennedy?" she said.

Leon didn't have time to think of a witty comeback. He took off his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Claire did the same and they both ran away as the truck collided into the back of the cruiser. Not even a second later, both vehicles exploded, turning the big alley into a giant bonfire.

* * *

"Fuck..." said Claire, turning and looking at the wreck. After diving to the pavement when the cars exploded, she thought something would've hit her in the head, but she'd only received scratches on her legs. She got up and held her hand in front of her face to shield herself from the heat. "Leon?" she called out.

"I'm fine!" said Leon from the other side of the wreck.

_That's nice, though I didn't really ask,_ she thought. "What the hell do we do now?" she asked.

"Go to the station!" called Leon.

"I don't fucking know where that is!" yelled Claire. She sighed, unable to hear him anymore. _Did he seriously just crash a car and leave me here with no directions? What a dick,_ she thought. She turned and looked around. _Nice._ There were about four zombies dragging their feet towards her.

"Urrblarhh..."

Claire looked down into the fire and saw another zombie dragging its flaming body towards her boot. "And that would make six," she said. She pulled up the gun she'd secured at her belt and ran between them, wanting to laugh at how uncoordinated and slow they were. Of course, any thought of laughter escaped when she caught a whiff of their smell; rot, death, and some even smelled like cheese. _Man, could so go for a cheeseburger,_ thought Claire.

She turned the corner and ran past another one, then stopped and looked up at a building. _Kendo's Gun Shop...could I ask for a bigger miracle? I think not,_ she thought. She ran for the door and went right inside.


	7. Piece of Cake

Leon ran up the fire-escape, trying to catch his breath. He'd had to run for two blocks to get away from the zombies, and now the stairs were just too much.

"What is it with this town and fire precautions? Hey guys, maybe you should've planned more for something unexpected...like zombies maybe?" he shouted, laughing. He walked across the catwalk and looked down into an alley, sighing. There was a half-naked zombie-girl walking against a dumpster, trying to figure out how to get over it. Leon watched her for about a second, wondering if she'd actually succeed. "You know, you kind of look like Claire in those shorts," he said.

The zombie looked up and groaned, but still couldn't figure out the trick to the dumpster. Leon laughed, climbed over, and kicked her across the face. She stumbled back and fell against the brick wall, clearing a path for him. He jumped down from the dumpster and ran down the alley, but stopped when he saw two more zombies. One was facing a wall and didn't seem to notice him, while the other stumbled towards him.

_Piece of cake,_ thought Leon. He stayed close to the wall and dodged the first zombie, and completely eluded the second one, who was still staring at a wall. He reached the end of the alley and opened the metal gate, smiling. _This could be easier than I thought,_ he thought.

He kept walking down the back-roads, surprised to find no zombies but terrified when he heard some kind of rattling noise. He turned a corner and saw a closed gate leading to a basketball court. Two zombies were bashing against it, and started groaning and shouting when they noticed him.

"What's up, guys?" he said, grinning.

"Urrblurrgah!" said the zombies.

Leon shook his head. "I'd love to play a game, but the gate's closed...sorry!" he said, heading past the gate and down the alley. _Great, blocked by a truck, _he thought.

"URRBLURRGAH!" yelled the zombies as they pushed the gate-door open.

Leon turned, confused. "Wow...someone's had their spinach," he said. He brought his gun up and fired two shots. Each bullet found its mark between the zombies' eyes, and once again his path was clear. He ran through the court and once again through a metal gate. "I hope Claire's getting by as easily as I am," he said.


	8. Kendo

Claire had her back to the door of the gun shop, hands in the air. The odds weren't looking so good. If she stayed here, this creep would most likely do something terrible to her. But if she turned to leave, he might try and shoot her. Either way, she figured she was screwed.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked the man, cocking the shotgun in his hands.

"I'm, uh..." she couldn't quite find the words. Thinking got kind of hard when you could see the inside of a shotgun barrel.

"And what are you doing in my shop? You don't look like the kind of person who'd be buying guns. Are you a zombie?" asked the man.

"N...no," Claire said. Her mind was made-up; she wanted to leave now.

The man lowered the gun slightly and looked her up and down, a creepy grin popping on the corner of his mouth. "Don't look like a zombie," he said.

Claire reached for the handle of the door behind her back. "I'm not a zombie," she said. Her common sense was starting to come back, and she realized that this guy was fat and dirty, and she could definitely take him.

However, he was quick. He brought the gun back up. "Hey, don't move! Where are you going?" he asked.

Claire's hand froze. _Relax, if he wanted to shoot you, he would've done it right when you walked in,_ she thought. "Back outside," she said, "I'm catching a friendlier vibe from the zombies."

The man finally lowered his gun and stood straight with a sigh. "Sorry...I just can't be too cautious, you know? The last kid who walked in here w-"  
"I'm not a kid," interrupted Claire.

The man looked at her, and laughed. "Okay okay, I'm sorry...The last person who came in here was kind of cocky, and nearly shot me when I put my guard down. I don't think she had much of a clue, but she was armed and knew how to use it so I let her through and on her way," he said. He walked around the counter, but noticed Claire shift uncomfortably and stopped. "Relax, you're safe in here," he said.

"Uh huh," said Claire.

"No really, there's a lock on the door, I have plenty of guns and food, and there's fresh water. It's safe," he said.

"Dude...no offense, but your wall is one giant window," she said.

"So?"  
"So...how exactly is that safe? If a zombie sees you, it'll just break through and then bam...safety's off," said Claire. This made her think about just how lucky she'd been back at the diner.

The man walked over to the door next to Claire and locked it, then looked outside. "They're starting to gather! I was safe before YOU came in here, you attracted them here! God damnit, this is the second time this happens tonight...Some stupid girl walks in here half-dressed, attracts all the zombies, and then I'm stuck cleaning up the mess!" he said.

Claire raised a brow. "First off, I'm NOT half dressed, I'm wearing shorts. Also, you have a bunch of guns here. You're perfectly safe, remember? Now which way did the other girl use to get out of here?" she asked.

"I'm not letting you leave before we clear those zombies," said the man.  
Claire sighed, and once again thought her options over. She could stay and help him kill the zombies, but she was low on ammo, had to get to the police station for some stupid reason, hopefully where she would find Chris.  
She looked up, raised her gun, and shot the window. It shattered, and several zombies started moaning and walking over.  
"YOU BITCH!" said the gun man.

Claire jumped back as he tried to grab her arm, and ran for the back of the shop. The man started pursuit, but a zombie ran through the broken window and grabbed him, followed by others. Claire brought her gun up, paused, and sighed. She didn't have enough bullets to save him now. She looked back and saw a door, and quickly ran through it.

"Great...more alleys...I hate alleys," she said. She started down the first alley, having no idea where she was or which way was the station. _This is why we use roads, instead of crashing into buildings and having to walk,_ she thought, hating Leon more and more.

She climbed up a set of stairs and once on the roof, noticed that she was finally at the RPD building. She'd been up here with Chris before on one of his smoke breaks, the dirty smoker.

"Finally," she said.


	9. Station

Leon stepped off a bus and sighed. "Thanks for the lift!" he said, looking back at the half-eaten dead man at the wheel of the crashed bus. There'd been flaming cars everywhere, so he'd been forced to go through the crashed bus.

He looked around and sighed. There were more zombies, more flaming cars, and a fence. _Great, _he thought. Then he looked again. "A fence!? Sweet!" he ran over to it, seeing the RPD building on the other side. "I hope I beat Claire here...if she's still alive, that is," he said. He went through the gate and headed to the building.  
"Well, it took a lot of work, but I'm finally at work. Hello? Anyone here?" he called out.

Nobody answered.

"I'm new here, and I have no idea where anything is!" he said again.

Still, no answer.

"HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!?" he called louder this time.

Finally, a door opened and someone poked their head over the balcony on the second floor. "Dude, shut up!" she said.

"Oh good, someone's here! Can you show me around? I'm supposed to meet someone here and kind of want to act like I know the place, you know?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. "Worst cop ever," she said.

Leon paused. "Claire? Is that you?" he asked.

"...No," said Claire.

"IT IS! What the hell? How did you get here so fast?" he asked.  
Claire walked down towards the ladder and hit a button to make it lower electronically. "I've been here for about ten minutes..." she said.

Leon stepped down the small stairs at the entrance and walked towards the ladder. He watched her climb down and couldn't hold back a grin. "Careful now, wouldn't wanna fall on your ass," he said.

"Shut up, Leon," said Claire. She hopped off to skip the last two steps and turned. She had a somewhat concerned look on her face."It's pretty bad out there..." she said.

Leon wanted to keep messing with her, but he simply nodded. "Yeah...wonder what happened. I hope there's someone in here that can help," he said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "No, Leon, the entire city is infested with zombies and there isn't even ONE person left alive," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, that attitude isn't gonna get us anywhere," said Leon.

"What do you mean 'us'? I'm going my own way," she said.

Leon folded his arms and leaned on the counter behind him. "Oh yeah? And where are you going, if I may ask?" he asked.

"To my brother's office," she said.

"And where is that, exactly?"

Claire sighed. "I'm not telling you that, you'll just follow me. Why don't you just go and...I don't know, do something normal cops do? I'm sure you can find someone else to bother around here," she said. She turned back and started climbing up the ladder.

Leon watched her go and grinned. _Be seeing you soon,_ he thought. He headed back towards the main door and tried the one next to it. It was locked.

So he went to the one across from that one, but it was locked as well. "What the hell? Who locks doors in a police station?" he asked.

He went across the room and tried another door, which he was glad to find was unlocked. He got in and looked around, seeing a bunch of party supplies out. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Only the best party ever," said a man on the floor.

Leon turned to see if he knew him. Of course, he didn't. "Hey, who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Marvin...I was supposed to be your trainer..." said Marvin.  
"Supposed to be? You mean you won't be anymore?" asked Leon.

"I can't, bro...Zombies took over everything, and there's...no more to the city..." said Marvin.  
"I highly doubt that," said Leon.

"It's true, man, you'll see...Uhh...This hurts so much..."  
"What happened?"  
"A zombie bit me. It hurts," said Marvin.  
"Yeah, you said that. Do you need anything? Can you get up?" asked Leon.

"No...point...I'm dying soon...And also kinda wasted, we were planning...a party for you but you're so...late so we started...But then everyone changed...and I took all the vodka..." said Marvin.

Leon sighed and stood straight. "Did you ever consider that maybe the zombie bite isn't killing you, but the alcohol is?" he asked.

"No way...zombie bite is...changing me..." said Marvin.

"Into what?" asked Leon.

"...Zombie..."

"Oh. Are you sure?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Alright then, I should get going. Claire should know about this," said Leon.

"Claire?...Who's that?" asked Marvin.

Leon shrugged. "Just this crazy chick I ran into, she's somewhere in here," he said.

"Is she hot?"  
After thinking for a moment, Leon grinned. "Kinda, yeah," he said. "If you dig the whole 'obsessed with her brother' deal."

Marvin shifted painfully, holding his sides. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's looking for her brother, he works here too," said Leon. He thought about Claire running around with no idea as to where he could be, and sighed. "I guess it's worth asking, but do you know a cop here named Chris Redfield?" he asked.

Marvin blinked. "Yeah...Chris...He's not here. He left with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. to investigate...a forest. They came back...but shit went down, and now...now he's gone with Barry and Jill...somewhere..." he said. He started to stand.  
Leon held his hands out. "Whoa whoa...maybe you should stay down," he said.

Marvin shook his head and pulled out a key card. "No way...I've seen Redfield's sister...Gonna go find her...and say hi..." he said.

Leon reached out and grabbed the card. "Sorry bro, but I don't think she'll be interested in you. You're bleeding out, and that's kind of repulsive," he said. Before Marvin could react, Leon left the room and ran out into the lobby. He saw a computer, and grinned. _Doesn't take a genius,_ he thought. He went over to the computer and used the key card, a smile forming on his face when he heard the sound of doors unlocking. "Damn electronics," he said.


	10. Hallways

Claire slammed her side against the door again, and sighed. She stepped back and looked at it, while rubbing her shoulder. "Okay, door...If you don't open RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna break you down. Then, I'll go break down all the other doors so that every door in your stupid door family will be broken, and dead. How's that sound?" she said.

The door clicked.

Claire stared at it, slowly reached forward, and tried the knob. It opened without a problem. "Holy shit...That worked?" she said, confused.

She walked forward and looked around, hoping it was the right way to the S.T.A.R.S. office. She was in some sort of reception office or something, but fortunately it looked familiar. She walked over to the reception counter and looked through the glass. "Hey, how do I get to the S.T.A.R.S. office? Hah, just kidding, you're probably dead," she said. She flipped through a few papers, but found no map.  
"The whole police system in this city is a mess," she said. She turned and walked across the room, past some sort of room divider and a desk, and stopped.

Something crawled across the window.

"What...the...hell was that?" asked Claire. She looked around and threw her arms up in the air. "Who the hell am I talking to!?"

She walked to the door next to the window, opened it slightly, and looked inside. It was an empty hallway, with a boarded up window at the end. _Seems safe..._she thought. She started down the hall, being careful. When she turned the corner, she saw the most horrible thing she'd ever seen; another long-ass hallway.

"Great...it's all hallways with these cops. I bet they're still all super fat," she said. She could hear a dripping noise, but wasn't sure what it could be. All she knew was that the noise was starting to make her feel like she needed to pee.

As Claire headed down the hall, she could see something on the floor. It looked like a body, but without a head. "Gross..." she said. She kept going and finally realized what the dripping sound was; there was a puddle of blood, and clearly it was dripping from the ceiling. She looked up and saw the thing that had crawled across the window.

"Whoa..." she said. She took a small step back, and the creature dropped from the ceiling. It opened its mouth to hiss, and a long tongue came out.  
_Looks like a mix between a skinless rat and some sort of four-legged spider. Where the hell did this come from..._she thought.

It hissed again, taking slow steps towards her. Claire reached to her belt for the gun she'd found in the squad car before, but it wasn't there. "What?" she said. She looked down and sighed. _Must've fallen out somewhere,_ she thought. She looked at the creature as it kept approaching her, its long tongue sticking out. Claire shivered and watched it step right up to her boot, but she didn't dare to move. The creature stood there, sniffing her heel, and hissed again.  
_Please, please, please, PLEASE go away..._thought Claire.

The creature sniffed her boot once more and walked past her, sniffing the floor. Claire watched it go down the hallway and sighed. _I swear I must have some special power that lets me command stuff, _she thought. She turned and took a step towards the door at the other end of the hall, but froze again at the sound of glass breaking. She looked down and saw a broken light bulb under her boot. "Seriously?" she said.

A hissing sound made her jump, and she turned to see the creature heading her way, drool dripping from its mouth. Claire took a couple steps back, not taking her eyes off of it, as it neared her and stopped. It hissed again, and looked up at her as it brought its massive clawed hand back and-

"No!" yelled Claire, smacking the creature on the head. "That's a very bad...gutsy dog thing!" she said, hitting it again.

The creature hissed and lowered its head, letting out a strange noise with every hit. It brought its clawed hand back up, but Claire hit it again.

"We do NOT attack people! No!" she said, hitting it.

The creature let out a screech and turned away, running down the hall. Claire watched it go and smiled proudly. "That's right, bitch," she said.

Once again, she turned and headed towards the door.

* * *

Claire stood at the top of a staircase, looking over the railing. She hadn't seen or heard anything since that creature, and figured Leon got himself killed by something, and she could check on it later. She turned and went back down the hall, examining three different statues. Two were against the wall, facing it, and the third was in the center. There was a weird red gem in its hand, which seemed confusing at first.  
_Might be useful for something...or worth a lot,_ thought Claire. She climbed up the statue, grabbed the gem, and jumped back down. She stuck it in a hip bag she'd found, and walked through the door. After a few more turns, she found a door marked with S.T.A.R.S. She grinned and opened the door, slowly peeking inside.  
"Chris? You in here?" she called out. No answer, so she stepped inside and looked around once again. It was a mess; papers everywhere, coats and hats left behind, and random boxes of ammo. _Score, _she thought as she picked it up. "Now I just need a gun..."

She jumped at the sound of a shot fired outside the office door, and ran to it. She paused, thinking maybe a survivor was fighting something out there, and the lack of noise that followed could mean they were dead. Also, it could be Leon, and she wasn't sure which would be worse.

Claire turned and looked around again. She spotted a locker and ran to it. She pulled the door open, climbed in, and slammed it shut. A second later, the office door opened.


	11. Lockers

Leon looked around the S.T.A.R.S. office, and sighed. _I guess she's not here yet...I win!_ He thought. He walked over to the biggest desk and looked through the papers, but saw nothing interesting. He moved to the wall and examined all the pictures and awards on the wall, and sighed. "No wonder...her brother was a total badass," he said. He was looking at a picture of the group when a noise behind him made him jump.

It sounded like something hit metal, and his eyes locked on the locker. He brought his gun up and took one step forward, but stopped when another sound came from it. He could see the door rattling, and took a deep breath. Something was trying to get out.

Leon took another slow step forward, keeping his gun aimed at the locker. Whatever was inside made a louder sound, which he guessed meant they kicked the door. _I hope it holds...please hold,_ he thought.

"Shiiiit..." said a voice, almost whispering.

Leon stopped, raising a brow. "...Hello?" he called out.

There was a sigh, then "hi."

"Who's in there?" asked Leon. He kept the gun up regardless, in case it was a joke.

"Who do you think?"

"...Claire? Why are you in a locker?"

"I was hiding," she said.

"Hiding from what?" asked Leon.

Another sigh. "I didn't know who was coming, and thought I'd be safer to hide until I knew." she said.

"And now you're stuck?"

Claire kicked the door again. "Yes, I'm stuck, now will you open the damn door please?" she said.

Leon laughed, lowering his gun. "I don't think so, you're mean and cocky and better off in there," he said. He holstered his gun and walked over to a different desk, looking around.  
The locker door rattled again. "Seriously, it smells like shoes and gunpowder in here, open it!" said Claire. "I'll be nice!"

Leon spotted a jacket on the wall, and recognized the logo on it as the same one Claire had. "I guess this is Chris' desk, huh," he said.  
"Hey, don't touch his stuff!" said Claire.

He picked up a weird emblem thing and put it in his pocket. "Seems like a messy guy," he said. He looked down at the guitar and grinned. "Or a hippy. Hey, is this a diary?" he picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "Hey, he mentions you in this!"

"What?! Stop reading his diary, that's private!" said Claire.

Leon laughed. "It's about you, something about a wedding...Haha! This is golden stuff!" he said.

Claire kicked against the locker door furiously. "Stop! That's not funny!" she yelled.

"Did that really happen!?" asked Leon, laughing.

"YES, OKAY!? I was fourteen, you'll never know how embarrassing it is to step on your own dress at a wedding and have it pull down in front of everyone!" she yelled.

Leon burst out laughing. "I was kidding, it's not that kind of diary, it's just notes!" he said.  
The locker was quiet, then the door rattled even harder. After three hits, it swung open and Claire fell to the floor, on her side. "Ow..." she said.

Leon was still laughing. "I can't believe you just told me that!" he said.

She looked up, and he stopped laughing. She had tears to her eyes, which he somewhat expected, but also didn't look as mad as he thought she'd be. "Okay okay, I'm sorry, it's not THAT funny..." he said.

"Not funny at all," she said.

Leon blinked. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked. He set the journal down and walked over.  
"Yeah, a bit," she said.

She looked like a child who'd just fallen off the monkey-bars at the park. Leon kneeled down next to her and looked at her arm. "Looks like you cut it on the metal, should probably find you some sort of..." he looked around the room and his gaze stopped on a first-aid pack hanging on a wall. "Nice...now that's convenient," he said. He walked over and grabbed it. "I guess this is the medic's desk."  
Claire put her hand on the small cut. "This doesn't change the fact that I hate you, you know," she said.

"Oh, I know. Here we go," he said, pulling out disinfectant and a bandage. He went back and started treating the cut. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Whatever."  
"I was going to let you out right after," he said.

"Sure."  
Leon finished patching up the cut and stood up. "I'm guessing you'll be holding this grudge forever then?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Claire looked up at him, sighed, and took the hand to pull herself to her feet. "No, I'll get back at you at some point," she said. She looked at her arm and nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

Leon turned and went back to Chris' desk, grabbing the journal and holding it out to her. "Here, there's not much in there that could help, but you should still have it," he said.

Claire took the book and sighed. "He's not here," she said. "He'd be at his desk making plans if he was here, but he's not...I came here for nothing."  
"Well not nothing," said Leon. He was looking through a drawer in the desk beside Chris', and pulled out a gun. "Here, you take it," he said.

She did, and looked at him. "Why would they leave a gun behind? Seems like this would be a good time to grab everything, no?" she asked.

Leon shrugged. "Maybe it's a backup, in case they-"

Just then, the office door swung open they both raised their guns. A girl stood there, holding up a gun of her own, looking just as confused.


	12. Full House

Leon lowered his gun, a half smile forming on his face. "Hey...who are you?" he asked. Claire, on the other hand, kept her gun up.

The girl did the same. "Who am I? Who the hell are you? And why are you in here?" she asked.

"That's our business, okay?" said Claire.

The girl kept her gun on Claire now. "Oh yeah? Well I can make it MY business, since you're in MY office, holding MY gun," she said.

Leon turned around and looked at a picture on the desk where he'd found the gun. There was a girl with a man, and he could tell it was the same person. Not the girl and the man, just the girl in the picture and the one in the room.

He turned back and put his hand on Claire's gun. "Girls, please, let's not argue over this, it's not the time," he said.

The girl at the door sighed and lowered her gun. "You're right," she said.

Leon nodded and looked back to Claire. "Come on, we still have to find out what happened here and shooting everyone isn't going to help," he said.

The girl walked into the office and sat on the edge of a table, Claire's aim following her the whole time. "I can tell you what happened, the whole town went to shit, that's what," she said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Leon, now ignoring Claire and sitting on Chris' chair.

"Well, we went to check out a forest, to figure out why there were so many hikers missing and stuff, but then we got stuck in some mansion. I'll spare you the details, but basically a virus got out and people turned into zombies. That got back to the city and now, here we are, pointing guns at cops and stealing their guns," she said.

Claire glared. "You're not a cop," she said.

"Yes, I am. Like I said, this is my office and that's my gun. I'd appreciate it if you gave it back," said the girl, grinning.

"I can give you the bullets back," said Claire.

"OKAY STOP IT!" yelled Leon. "Claire, put the gun down, and stop being a b-"  
"Claire?" asked the girl. "As in Claire Redfield?"

Claire looked at her. "Depends who's asking," she said.

"...I am. I JUST did, weren't you listening? Are you Claire Redfield or not?" asked the girl.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Claire.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yep, only a Redfield can be this stubborn," she said.

Claire brought the gun down. "What is THAT supposed to mean!?" she asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm Chris' partner, so of course I've seen his act many times to recognize it from his family," she said.

"...You know Chris? Is he here?" asked Claire.

"No, he's not. He went away with Barry, we're trying to keep a low profile since Umbrella's on our ass," she said.

Leon shook his head. "How did you know she was his sister though?" he asked.

The girl looked up. "He's mentioned her a lot, I recognized the name. Wait..." she looked back to Claire. "Why the hell are you here!? If he knew this, he'd have a stroke!" she said.

"I came looking for him. That bastard never called me, or answered when I called him," said Claire.

The girl folded her arms and crossed her legs, slightly leaning back on the fax machine. "Wow, loyal," she said.

"He owes me money," said Claire.

The girl laughed. "I like you. You remind me of Chris, but smarter," she said. She noticed Leon was staring at her and sighed. "What?"  
Leon scratched his head. "Are you sure you're a cop?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Well...I mean, your outfit...it's not very coppy," said Leon.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's my day off, dude," she said. She looked at Claire and raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Claire grinned. "Hey, I've been dealing with him all night," she said.

The girl hopped off the table and held her hand out to Claire. Leon reached for it, but Claire wacked his hand away and took the girl's.  
"I'm Jill," said the girl.  
Claire nodded, and handed her the gun. "Here, I'm sure we've established this is yours'," she said.

Jill looked at Leon's gun, then back to Claire. "Do you have your own?" she asked. Claire shook her head. "Well then, keep it. I'm sure you'll need it to get out of here alive."  
"Thanks," said Claire.

Jill walked over to one of the closed lockers, opened it, and smiled. "Besides, I'd rather take this. Good ol' Barry," she said. She pulled out a shotgun, cocked it with one hand, and closed the locker. "Well guys, be careful around here, there's more than just zombies," she said.

"Wait, you're leaving?" asked Leon.  
Jill nodded. "There's this guy...or, something...and he won't stop following me. I'd rather keep him away from you guys, or Chris would never let me hear the end of it," she said.

"Aww, he'd care that much?" Leon asked.

Claire put her hand to her forehead, and Jill sighed. "About Claire, yes," said Jill. "Anyways, ciao!" she said as she walked out of the office.

Claire looked at Leon. "Dude, hold on...We could've had a shotgun!?" she said.

Leon shook his head. "She can't go out there alone! She could get hurt, or scared, or-"  
"You think you have a chance with her? Dude, she knows my brother," said Claire.

"So?"  
"So...She probably KNOWS my brother...He's twenty-five, and she's pretty freaking hot. I'm not an idiot," she said.

"Yeah...She is pretty hot. But what are the chances I'll run into someone as hot as her in this stupid town? I have to take my chances!" said Leon as he ran out the door.

Claire ran to the door and yelled after him. "THANKS A LOT YOU ASSHOLE!" She sighed and looked down the other side of the hallway. "On my own again...nice," she said. She started down the hallway, looking down into Chris' journal.

She turned the corner and bumped her knee against a bench, swore, and dropped the journal. "Freaking bench...Who the hell puts a bench right there!?" she yelled. She heard a door close and jumped, bringing up her gun. "Who's there?" she asked.  
There was no answer, so she carefully took a few steps forward, gun aimed at the door. "Hello?" she called out. "Leon, is that you? If so, I want you to know, lots of people at my school think I'm hot, okay? Especially in these shorts, which I happen to think I look good in! So, if you want to apologize, I'll understand," she said.

She finished ranting and realized there was nobody there, just a door. She sighed and opened it slowly, not too surprised to find another hallway. "Greeeaaat..."  
She walked around for about ten minutes, until she got to what looked like an office. "Hello?" she called out.  
The office chair spun around and a fat greasy man had a gun pointed at her. "Who are you!?" he asked.

Claire put her arms up, then blinked and brought them down quickly with her own gun pointed back at the man. "Who the hell are you!?" she asked.  
"What...who...HEY, I ASKED FIRST!" yelled the fat man.

"Whoa, dude, calm down..."  
"Alright alright, I'm sorry, you just...You just surprised me, that's all. Who are you, and why are you here?" asked the man, keeping his gun up.  
"My name's C-"  
"I'm Brian Irons, police chief."  
"...Wow, rude much?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Damn right you are," said Claire.  
The man huffed. "I will NOT sit here and be insulted in MY own office!" he said.

"Well maybe you should leave then!" said Claire.  
"FINE!" yelled Irons. He stood up and headed for the door.  
Claire watched as he shut the door and blinked. "He...What the hell just happened?" she asked. She lowered her gun and walked over to the desk, where the body of a girl was. "What...the...fuuuuck..." said Claire. She felt the girl's temple, but felt no pulse. _Looks like you just dodged a pretty serious case of the fucked up, Claire, _she thought.

She heard a small squeaky noise coming from the vent, and aimed her gun down towards it. "Who's there!? Come out now, or I'll shoot!" she said.

There was no response, so Claire fired the gun right above the vent. "I MEAN IT!" she yelled.  
At the sound of the gun-shot, there was another small squeaking noise, and a tiny voice called out. "Okay! I'm coming out! Don't shoot me!"  
Claire blinked, but kept the gun aimed as a small girl crawled out of the vent. She stood up, dusted her blouse, and looked up with fearful eyes, hands in the air. "Don't shoot me," she said.

"I'm so sick of asking this, but, who are you?" she asked.

"Can you put the gun down?" asked the kid.

"WHY DOES NOBODY EVER ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION!?" yelled Claire.

The kid put her arms down. "Look, lady, maybe it's because nobody likes having a fucking gun pointed at their head. Did you ever think of that?" she said.

Claire lowered her gun, staring at the kid. "You got quite a mouth on you, sailor," she said.

"I'm not a sailor," she said.  
"Well your outfit makes you look like a sailor," said Claire.

"Yeah? Well your outfit makes you look like a whore," said the kid.

Claire sighed, smiled, and tucked the gun at her belt. "I like you, kid, you don't take bullshit from anyone," she said.

"Can you not call me kid? I'm, like, twelve," said the kid. "My name's Sherry."

"Okay, _Sherry_, what are you doing in a police station alone?" asked Claire.

"My mom's working on some messed up virus crap, and she said I had to make my own dinner tonight. I tried calling my dad but he wasn't answering, so I just figured I'm come down here to find them," said Sherry.  
Claire brought her arms in the air to stretch, pushed the body off the desk and sat on it. "Is this story gonna take long?" she asked.

"No...So, anyways, I was at home watching my favorite TV show, and it was a new episode so I didn't wanna watch it. But our TIVO's broken so when the phone rings and stuff, I can't really pause it. So there was no way I'd risk ordering a pizza and having to pause it for that..."  
Sherry went on for hours, making sure to include as many useless made-up details she could. Nobody had ever stuck around long enough to pay attention to her, and this girl looked like she wouldn't just abandon a kid in a police station, so she decided to milk it for as long as she could. She got carried away, and by the time she reached the part of her arrival at the station, Claire had lied down and fallen asleep on the desk.


	13. Ada

Leon had chased after Jill for about two hours before he finally decided he was lost. He hadn't seen her since she'd left the office, so he didn't actually know which way she'd gone, but he knew for a fact that she wasn't here; he'd somehow found himself in a parking lot underground.

He was sitting on the hood of a car, eating a banana he'd found in a lunch room on his way down, thinking of his next move. He could go back up to find Claire, but really wanted to find the strange police girl.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a gunshot. Leon dropped his banana, slid down the hood of the car and ducked behind it. He looked over the top, and saw someone standing there, aiming their gun at the ground. He ducked down again, and heard another gunshot. When he looked back up, the person was gone.  
"Weird..." he said, but not too loud. He stood up and stepped out from behind the car to look at what was on the ground. It was a dog, but all gutsy and dead-looking. _Zombie dogs now, great,_ he thought.

"Freeze."  
Leon froze, looking around. A woman stepped out from behind a pillar, her gun aimed right at his head. He couldn't see her very well, but could tell she was in a slightly short skirt or dress, and had short hair. "Oh great, I finally found you! Man, you're quick on your feet!" he said.

"Excuse me? Have we already met?" asked the woman, confused.

Leon laughed. "Oh come on, Jill, I met you upstairs! You can't pull the whole 'I don't know you' bit on me, I'm immune girls' excuses," he said.

The woman lowered her gun a bit. "...What?" she asked.

"Seriously, don't even try, it won't work...I know why you lured me down here. You can't resist my manly charm," said Leon.

The woman brought the gun back up. "Okay, seriously, I have no idea who you are or what the hell you're talking about, but if you don't tell me who you are this instant, I'll shoot you in your 'manly charm', okay?" she said.

Leon laughed again and took a step forward. "Don't be so defensive, you can't stop chemistry. And don't worry, Claire's not around, it's just the two of us, Jill," he said.

The girl stepped forward, no longer hidden in the shadows. "I'm not Jill," she said.

Leon looked her over. "Hey, when did you change your outfit? I kind of liked your mini skirt...and did you change your hair too? And," he stopped and noticed her Asian features. "Wait a second, you're not Jill!" he said.

The girl rolled her eyes and lowered her gun. "That only took a good five minutes..." she said.

"Who are you?" asked Leon.

She sighed. "Ada...Ada Wong," she said.  
"Well, Ada, you're pretty."  
"...Thanks?"  
"Like, really pretty."  
"Alright, stop it."  
"Maybe even prettier than Jill."  
"WHO THE FUCK IS JILL!?" yelled Ada.

Leon smirked. "Oh, you don't have to worry about her. I think I'm done obsessing over her. Anyways, my name's Leon," he said.

"I don't really care," said Ada.

"Me neither..." said Leon, not really paying attention to what he was agreeing to. "So what brings you to the station?" he asked.

Ada put her gun away. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, John," she said.

Leon sighed. "Oh...Been together long?" he asked.

"Not really," said Ada.  
"Do you love him?" asked Leon.  
"I think he might be dead," said Ada.

_Score!_ Thought Leon. "That's terrible. If you still need to look for a boyfriend, I can help," he said.  
"That'd be great," said Ada. "I know someone who might know him, but I can't get to the door behind that car."

Leon looked at a small buggy behind her and nodded. "Not a problem, I'll push it out of the way for you," he said.  
"Well you can help me, it looks pretty heavy," said Ada.

Leon shook his head and walked over to the buggy. "No worries, Ada, I got this," he said. He stretched his arms then started pushing the buggy, but it didn't move.

Ada cleared her throat, and when he looked up he saw her standing next to an armored car, grinning. "This car, Leon," she said.

"Oohhhh...That's a truck, Ada. But it's okay, I don't know much about cars either," he said. He walked over and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you can help me with this. I wouldn't wanna dent it or anything," he said.

Ada rolled her eyes again and together, they pushed the armored car/truck forward just far enough to clear the door.  
Leon looked at Ada, nodded, and walked to the door. He felt nervous, suddenly standing in the holding cells of the station. "This guy you know..." he started.

"He's not a bad guy, he's just hiding in here," said Ada.

"How do you know that?" asked Leon.  
"I just do, now shut up and keep moving."  
"Okay, bossy lady..." said Leon as he kept walking past more doors. He walked past the empty cells, sighing. "I don't think anyone's here," he said.

Ada walked past him and ran through a door, but Leon stayed close to avoid another Jill incident. He followed her to the last cell down the hall, where a man was sleeping on a bed.  
"Ben? Are you sleeping?" asked Ada.  
"Who's Ben?" asked Leon.  
"Shut up, Leon. Hey, Ben! Come on, I need to talk to you!" said Ada.

The man stirred and looked up. "What do you want now? I already told you everything I know about the lab," he said.

"What lab?" asked Leon.  
"The Lab is a TV show, Leon, don't worry about it," said Ada.  
"Oh...okay then."  
Ada looked back to Ben. "I need to find John," she said.

"John died. Sorry, bra," said Ben.

Ada sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. Okay well, have you seen anyone else around here?" she asked.  
"Seriously, I told you everything I know. I'm trying to sleep, so if you wouldn't mind getting the fuck out of here, I'd appreciate it," said Ben. He plopped his head back down on the pillow and pretended to snore.  
Leon walked to the bars of the cell and slammed his fist on it. "Hey man, that's no way to talk to a lady! You should apologize now before I come in there and-"  
He heard the sound of a door closing and looked aside, noticing Ada had left. "Oh no...not this again!" he said as he ran for the door.  
"Loser..." said Ben.


	14. Sounds

"Are you sure you're awake?" asked Sherry as they walked down the hallway.  
Claire had a hand in front of her mouth, failing to cover a powerful yawn. Instead, she nodded, and looked down at the girl. "I'm fine, just need to find some coffee," she said.

"I don't think you'll find coffee in a police station full of monsters," said Sherry.  
Claire shook her head. "Police stations always have coffee, it's the number one rule," she said.

"This one probably doesn't," said Sherry.

"Why, because a few zombies are lurking around?" asked Claire.

"Because I saw the coffee machine when I got here and it was spilt on the floor," said Sherry.

Claire stopped, grabbed the girl's arms, and lifted her in the air. She pinned her against a wall and glared at her. "You'd better be joking with me," she said.

"I'm not...I'm serious."

Claire set the girl back down and walked off, towards a door. Sherry followed her in, and once again they found themselves in the Chief's office.

"You have NO idea how desperately I need that coffee!" said Claire.

"I...Kind of wanna advise against it," said Sherry.

"...Seriously," said Claire, "what twelve year-old talks like that?"

"Me. It's called a vocabulary. Jealous?" asked Sherry. She saw Claire reach for her gun and threw her arms in the air. "Whoa whoa, it was a jo-"

"Shh! Listen..." said Claire.

There was a sort of dragging noise, along with some grunts and a slightly demonic cry. Claire pulled the gun out and looked back to Sherry. "Now what?" she asked.

Sherry shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Probably some huge monster," she said.

"Sounds like it...We should get out of here," said Claire.

The young girl nodded. "Good idea, I never would've thought of that. See, I was thinking we should go out there and call it over, have some tea, and wait this whole thing out," she said.

Claire sighed. "I wish I could find that Jill girl again...I have a feeling if I went with her, I wouldn't be tempted to shoot her in the face," she said.

"What's that mean?" asked Sherry defensively.

Before Claire could respond, the noise came again, but louder this time. It sounded like someone dragging their feet and crying over-dramatically, but there was no human in the world who would ever have a reason to cry that loudly. _It has to be a monster,_ thought Claire. She held the gun tightly and looked down at Sherry. "Alright, I have a plan," she said.

"Me too," said Sherry. She crouched down and climbed through an air-vent, leaving Claire standing there.

"What...WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Claire. She kneeled down and looked into the vent. "Get back here, you little shit!"

Sherry's voice already sounded distant. "Nope!" she called out.

Claire wanted to follow her, but knew she wouldn't fit through the tiny vent. "Well, shit!" she said. She stood up and punched the wall. "I hate kids!"

She heard the inhuman cry again and froze. It sounded very close, and possibly too dangerous for her tiny gun to handle. She looked at the door, took in a deep breath, and aimed her gun.

* * *

Leon dragged his feet down the hallway, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his uniform. He'd just finished crying dramatically after Ada left him, and now felt like grunting down the hallway was the best way to get over it. He felt like every girl he'd met just wanted to get away, and it wasn't a good feeling.

He looked at a door and let out a grunt-filled sigh, dragging his feet over to it. He reached for the handle and opened it, instantly throwing his hands up when he saw a gun.

"Wait!" he said.

Claire held the gun up. "...Leon? What the hell, I thought you'd be a monster," she said. Finally, she lowered the gun and leaned on the wall.

Leon closed the door and shook his head. "Nope, I'm just me. Always just me," he said.

"Um, okay...Anyways, we've got a serious problem, Leon," said Claire.

"Do we?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, there's this monster out there. It sounded at least seven feet tall, and really close. I'm surprised you didn't see it on your way in, I was sure it would be crashing through that door any second now," she said. She walked over to the desk and hopped on it to sit. "Have you been crying?" she asked.

Leon looked up, caught off guard. "No," he lied.

"You have! Your eyes are all red and watery! So that was you crying like that!"

"No! I'm, uh, allergic!"

"To what?"

"...The paint in here," said Leon.

Claire looked at a wall. "It's wallpaper," she said.

"Well, I'm also allergic to wood," said Leon.

Claire knocked on the desk. "It's plastic," she said. She looked at Leon, but quickly looked back down at the desk. "Wait, what? Plastic desk?"

"Well that's it then, I'm also allergic to plastic," said Leon.

Claire sighed. "What was her name?" she asked.

"Ada."

"I knew it."

"Wait, no! Um, whose name?" asked Leon, trying to sound clueless.

Claire let herself fall on her back with her hands behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling. "So you met some other survivor, huh?" she asked.

Leon wanted to lie, but he knew Claire was smarter than that. They'd known each other for a few hours, but it was long enough.

"Yeah, down in the parking lot," he said.

"And?"

"...What do you mean, and?" asked Leon.

"And why were you crying about her?"

"Oh, well...She ran away from me, and I have serious abandonment issues," he said.

"That's lame."

"No, really! I don't like being left alone, especially by pretty girls! That's two already, and I'm not liking it," said Leon.

"Two?" asked Claire, sighing.

"Yeah, can't forget about Jill. I wonder how she's doing," he said.

**Somewhere in some church in Raccoon City**

Jill was on her back, on a table. She felt like crap, and knew she most likely looked it, too.

"Jill! Are you okay!?" asked Carlos, a guy she'd randomly picked up while fighting zombies. From Jill's careful examination, she'd established that he was gay. No straight man tried that hard.

"Yeah...No..." she said.

Carlos ran up to the table and noticed a bleeding cut on her shoulder. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nemesis...I'm pretty sure I'm infected," said Jill.

"Infected!? Oh no! Wait...Infected with what?" asked Carlos.

Jill tried to sit up but fell back down. "With the virus..." she said.

"What virus?"

"Jesus Christ, Carlos, the T-Virus! What other virus do you see around here!?" she yelled.

"Okay, okay...No need to bite my head off," said Carlos.

"Not yet, no."

"What do you mean?"

"...T-Virus, Carlos."

"..."

"GET ME A FUCKING SERUM!" yelled Jill.

Without another word, Carlos turned and ran for the door of the church. He was mumbling something in Spanish, and all Jill understood was "crazy bitch". If he got the serum and cured her, she planned to kill him. If he didn't, well, she could kill him anyways. She just wouldn't know it.

**Back in Chief Irons' office**

"I'm sure she's fine," said Claire.

"Yeah," said Leon.

Just outside the door, they heard a loud roaring scream. They both stared at the door, then at each other. "Please tell me that was your stomach," said Leon.

"Nope."

"So, we're fucked?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Awesome."

They both stood straight and aimed their guns at the door.


	15. Plans

The sound was louder, closer, but nothing was opening the door.

"What do you think it is?" asked Leon, keeping his aim up.

"Shh!" said Claire.

"Maybe it's some giant mutant tyrant monster, coming to eat us," continued Leon.

"SHH!"

"Oh! Maybe it's Ada, and she's crying 'cause she feels bad for leaving me."

Claire lowered her gun and looked at him. "Leon, would you shut the hell up!?" she yelled.

"Claire...you might wanna keep your voice down, that thing could hear you," said Leon.

"Oh...my...God...I'm gonna shoot you," she said, raising her gun to aim at Leon. "I'm gonna shoot you right here, right now, and end this miserable day."

"What's your problem?" asked Leon.

"MY PROBLEM!?" yelled Claire.

Just then, the door broke open and something that looked like an arm holding a giant wooden plank started swinging around. Within seconds the arm became a torso, then another arm, legs, and finally a head. The monster roared as it forced its massive form through the tiny door, then looked right at the two.

"What...the hell...is that..." said Claire, switching her aim to the monster.

"It's like the embodiment of your anger, Claire."

"Leon, I swear to-" she was cut short when the wooden plank hit her shoulder, sending her flying into a wall behind Irons' desk.

"Claire!" yelled Leon. He brought his gun up and fired at the monster, but didn't seem to do much damage. He tried again, paying more attention now, looking for a weakness.

Claire popped her head out from behind the desk. "I'm okay...But I don't think we can fight it!" she said.

Leon looked the monster up and down, staring a bit longer at the giant mutant eye on its shoulder. _That thing is NASTY,_ he thought. He kept firing at the monster's head, hoping to at least slow it down.

"We should get out of here!" said Claire. She stood up, hand on her shoulder, and looked at the door behind the monster. "Need to find a way around it, somehow..."

Leon nodded. "Or we could jump through the secret door," he said.

"What secret door?" asked Claire, looking around the room.

"I don't know."

Claire shot at the monster as well. "What do you mean, you don't know!?" she yelled.

"In movies, there's always a secret door when the monster has the hero pinned down," he said.

"No, in movies, the hero always pulls off some awesome stunt to get around the monster, and then locks it in the room and leaves," corrected Claire.

Leon turned around, half smiling. "You watch action movies?" he said. _That's hot,_ he thought.

"Not the point, Leon."

"Okay okay...But you never know, there could be a door somewhere. Try putting that blue thing on the desk somewhere," he said.

Claire looked down at the blue square-shaped object. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

"It's a blue thing," said Leon.

"No shit..." Claire looked around the room, her eyes stopping on a portrait hanging next to her on a wall. It was ugly, and had three square holes in it. She took the item and stuck it in one of the holes, and nothing happened.

"Anything?" asked Leon, still shooting at the monster.

"Not that I expected anything, but no...nothing happened," she said. She looked at the item again, took it back out of the picture and threw it at the monster's head. It hit it right between the eyes, and its giant body collapsed to the floor.

"There, now it works," said Claire.

Leon blinked, staring at the stunned monster. "Whoa...I never would've tried that," he said.

"Which makes me the hero of the movie," said Claire. She hopped over the desk, hopped over the monster, and ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Leon, jumping over the monster but tripping and falling on his knees. The monster stirred, growling, and Leon got back up quickly. "I hate this place!" he said.

He ran out the door and bumped into something, falling on his ass.

"GEES!" said Claire.

Leon looked ahead and saw that he'd knocked her down too. "Sorry...Why were you just standing there?" he asked, getting up.

Claire got up as well. "You said to wait for you...so I did," she said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Really? The others never waited," said Leon.

"Well, I did, so let's go," said Claire. She turned and ran down the hallway, followed closely by Leon.

"So where are we going?" asked Leon as they ran.

"No idea, just somewhere far from that thing!" said Claire.

As she turned a corner, something fell from a ceiling vent and knocked her to the floor. "DAMNIT! WILL PEOPLE STOP KNOCKING ME DOWN ALL THE TIME!?" she yelled.

"Sorry," said Sherry.

Leon stopped and looked down. "Who're you?" he asked.

Sherry sat on top of Claire's stomach, looking up at Leon. "My name's Sherry. Who are you?" she asked, smiling.

"Can you get off me, please?" asked Claire.

Leon smiled back. "My name's Leon. Are you lost?" he asked.

Sherry rubbed her neck. "No, I'm looking for my parents," she said.

"In a vent?" asked Leon.

"Seriously, can you get off?" said Claire.

"No no, I was just in there to hide from the monster," said Sherry.

"Oh...Good idea. It's knocked out right now, but should be getting up pretty soon," said Leon.

Claire threw her hands forward and pushed Sherry to the floor, hard. She sat up and sighed.

Sherry glared at her. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

Leon grabbed the young girl's arm and helped her to her feet. "Seriously, Claire, we're gonna have to talk about that anger...You can't just go around pushing little kids," he said.

"She's not a little kid, she's twelve," said Claire. She stood up and put her gun to her belt.

"Um, that's a little kid's age, Claire," said Leon.

"Yeah, I'm not that old," said Sherry.

Claire wanted to keep arguing, especially with the fact that Sherry was the one who complained about the 'little kid' title earlier, but she noticed how tightly the girl was holding onto Leon's hand, and realized right away why she was agreeing with him. A crush.

"Whatever. I'm getting out of here," she said. She turned and walked down the hallway.

"Good idea," said Leon as he followed her with Sherry.

"Alone," said Claire.

"That's stupid," said Sherry.

Leon nodded. "We all need to get out of this place. There has to be some kind of rescue team on the way, I'm sure SOMEONE managed to call for help in this town," he said.

"But we need to find my parents first," said Sherry.

Claire stopped and turned around. She pointed at Leon. "You, your dumb rescue plans, and your idiotic ways have to stop following me and get out on your own. And you," she pointed to Sherry, "should've stayed at home and waited for your parents to come get you. For all I care, your mom's dead and your dad turned into that thing in there. As for me, I came here for one reason, and one reason only; to find Chris. And since Chris isn't here, I'm leaving. Any questions?" she asked.

Leon looked terrified. Sherry raised her hand.

"What is it?" said Claire.

"Who's Chris?" she asked.

Claire sighed, rubbing her eyes. She wanted to yell some more, but the question seemed so innocent, it turned her mood completely around. Instead, she dropped down to one knee and looked at Sherry sincerely. "Chris is my brother, and I'd like very much to find him. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything about your parents," she said.

Sherry nodded. "You'd feel safer with your brother around, right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." said Claire.

"Well, maybe we should find him then. And hopefully my parents too," said Sherry. She stepped forward and gave Claire an unexpected but reassuring hug.

Claire couldn't help but smile, and looked up at Leon. "We have to find a way out of here, fast," she said.

Leon nodded. "There's a basement with a sewer access. If we head there, maybe we'll find a zombie-free escape route," he said.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Sherry.

Claire pulled away from the girl and grinned. "Yeah, but it came from a boy's mouth, so we'll have to keep on our guard," she said.

Sherry laughed, and Leon pouted as they got up and walked down the hall. Leon led the way this time, hoping he could find something that looked like a basement access. He didn't know the building, and wasn't even sure if there WAS a basement, but didn't wanna look like the idiot Claire said he was. _Maybe we'll find Ada with everyone else,_ he thought.

**In the sewers beneath the RPD station**

"So, you're saying rats started all of this?" asked Ada. She sipped her tea, looking across the table.

"Yes, the virus spilled and spread that way. We should've made precautions for something like that, it seems," said the blonde lady, Annette Birkin.

Ada nodded. "It seems almost obvious. But my main question is, why did you make the virus to begin with? How were you planning on hiding it from the public?" she asked.

Annette set her cup down on the table. "We hide it in the underground lab, of course. The public doesn't go there, and we didn't anticipate animals having access either," she said.

"Those damn rodents," said Ada, sipping the tea again.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Annette.

"Of course."

"Why are you so interested in the virus? Didn't you say you were selling cosmetics?"

"Oh, well...You see..."

"You're not with Avon, are you? You're a spy!" said Annette, throwing the cup down and standing.

Ada grinned. "Lady, you're not too bright...Why would an Avon seller be in the sewers of an infected city, having tea, in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"IT COULD HAPPEN!" yelled Annette. "What do you want!?"

"The G-Virus."

"The G...What now?" asked Annette.

"Oh, come now Birkin, don't start playing dumb. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," said Ada.

"You're not getting your hands on G. It belongs to my husband, and I'll ensure nobody gets into the lab to get it..." she trailed off.

"The lab, huh?" said Ada.

Annette blinked. "N...No!"

Ada jumped forward and sent a roundhouse kick to the woman's head. It didn't hit hard, but knocked her off balance and sent her falling over the railing. Ada leaned over and looked down. "Bye bye," she said. She turned and looked around, smiling. "Now, where's that damn lab..."


	16. Giants

"Can we stop walking now? I'm tired," said Sherry.

Claire stopped. "Okay, it's been like...three hours, and you've been complaining the whole time," she said.

Sherry leaned against a wall. "I wouldn't complain if we would've stopped."

Leon stopped and turned to look at them. "She's right, we're not really getting anywhere," he said.

Claire blinked. "You're the one leading us, dumbass! I'm beginning to think you were lying to make an impression," she said.

"Why would I try to impress you?" asked Leon.

She tried to think of a comeback, but had none. Instead, she sat on the floor and leaned her head back against the wall. "So what now?" she asked.

Sherry yawned. "Can we find a room and hide for a bit? I'm tired," she said.

"No," said Leon. "If we stop in one place too long, they can get us. We should keep moving."

Claire shook her head. "I agree with the brat, we should camp somewhere for the night," she said.

Sherry glared at her. "Hey! I'm n-"

Claire put a hand over her mouth, looking at Leon. "Plus we should really look for a bathroom, I've had to go since we got here," she said.

"Yeah...it's kind of weird that we haven't seen one," he said.

Sherry pulled Claire's hand away. "There aren't any bathrooms here, my mom told me that," she said.

"Yeah, sure...I'll believe that when I see it," said Claire.

"...You won't see it, because there IS none. That's the point..." said Sherry.

"Says your mom."

"That's right!"

"I bet she's an alcoholic," said Claire.

"Claire!" said Leon, glaring.

Claire grinned. "I mean, come on! She named her daughter after wine, which is very appropriate since that's all she does," she said.

Leon stared at her for a bit. Claire read his face and sighed, realizing he clearly didn't get it. She looked at Sherry. "Okay then, where can we find a bathroom?" she asked.

"In hell," said Sherry. She stood up and started down the hallway.

Leon glared at Claire once more before following the girl. "Hey, wait up!" he said.

"I wanna be alone," said Sherry as she walked.

"Well that's too bad, because this is a police station, and I'm a policeman, and it's my job to make sure everyone is safe. I'm not taking my eyes off anyone else as long as we're in this city," he said as they turned the corner and disappeared from Claire's view.

She remained on the floor, sighing. "What a dick," she said. She figured they'd walk down three hallways and end up back here, so waiting seemed like the best option.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Claire sighed once again._ They should be back by now,_ she thought. She heard footsteps and rolled her eyes, looking up to the corner of the hallway.

A tall man in a giant trench coat turned the corner, carrying a huge rocket launcher. He stopped and looked down at her.

She looked back up at him. "Um...hi?" she said.

"STAAAAARS!" said the man, in a deep and scratchy voice.

"Huh?"

The man stepped forward. "STAAAAARS!" it repeated.

"Oh, you want to go through that door, down the hallway, and then through the first door on your right. Then you'll see another door, and there's a sign, so you can't miss it," said Claire.

"Stars," said the man. He walked towards the door and kicked it open, along with most of the frame, and stepped through.

Once he left, Claire scratched her head. "What a freak," she said. She leaned her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"Where are those guys, anyways..." she said.

Just then, something crashed through the wall, right next to where the giant man had broken the door. It was another giant man, also wearing a trench coat, only his face wasn't as mutated as the first one. It was just grey, he was bald, and his eyes were entirely white.

"If you're looking for your buddy, he just went that way," Claire said, pointing to the hole where the door was.

The man looked at the hole, then back to her. He growled low and started walking slowly towards her.

Claire got on her feet and stepped back. "Hey man, I don't know what kind of game you guys are playing, but keep me out of it," she said.

The man tried to grab her head with his massive hand, but she ducked. "Hey, watch it!" she yelled. She fell on her butt and tried to move away, but he took one giant step forward and this time managed to close his fingers around her neck.

Unable to scream, Claire kicked at the man as she was lifted off the floor and into the air. She was now leveled with his face, and could see he wasn't just some normal, freakishly tall man. This was some kind of monster.

Claire expected her neck to start hurting, indicating some bones breaking, but the man wasn't crushing his grip. She couldn't breathe, but at least she stood the chance of passing out before dying. She kept trying to kick him, uselessly pulling at his fingers with her tiny hands, when suddenly something hit the monster on the side of the head. It looked like an arrow.

The monster, and Claire, looked to the side. Jill stood there, looking exhausted and beaten, with a crossbow in her hand. "Drop it," she said.

This time, the monster decided to tighten his grip on his prey. Claire's face turned a darker shade of purple, and she could feel actual pain now. She started pounding on his hand with her fists, but her strength wasn't going to last long.

Jill fired another arrow, once again in the monster's head. "I said, drop it!"

The giant turned suddenly, moving too fast for his size, and launched his other arm towards Jill. In the process, he'd released Claire, sending her tumbling into a wall, gasping for air.

Jill jumped away from the attack, and dropped the crossbow. She pulled out the shotgun and started firing at the thing's head. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled at Claire.

Claire was still scrambling on her knees, trying to catch a good deep breath. "But-"

"Go, NOW!" yelled Jill.

The monster stopped going towards the obviously dangerous target, and turned back to face Claire. Quickly, she pulled out her own gun and fired right between the monster's eyes. At the same time, Jill fired a shotgun round into the back of its head. The giant tried to take a step forward, but seemed disoriented.

Claire and Jill both fired again, and finally the giant dropped to its knees, then to its stomach, where it stopped moving.

Jill looked up and sighed. "Why are you still in the station?" she asked.

Claire kept her gun aimed on the fallen giant. "What...the hell is that..." she asked.

"It's a tyrant. Umbrella set them loose to retrieve certain things from the city. I don't know what this one's after," said Jill.

"...THIS ONE!?" asked Claire. "You mean that other one was a tyrant too?"

"What other one...The Nemesis?" asked Jill.

Claire stood up. "How the fuck should I know their names...There was another thing like this that passed by here not a minute before this guy showed up. I wonder if this one can talk, too," she said.

Jill attached the shotgun to a holster on her back. "If he could talk, then it was the Nemesis. That guy's ten times worse. He seems to be out to kill the rest of us," she said.

"Us?" asked Claire.

"The S.T.A.R.S.," said Jill. "I watched him kill Brad, one of our less-important guys, but I don't think there's anyone else left in Raccoon. I'm not sure where Barry and Chris are, but I know for a fact that they're not here."

Claire sighed. "Yeah, I realize that," she said. "So, where've you been this whole time?" she asked.

"I, uh, got sick...Sort of infected, but a friend helped me out so I'm fine now," she said. "You should really try to get out of the city, I don't trust Umbrella. I think they might try to clean this mess up in one big shot."

"What do you mean?"

"Nuke it."

"Oh...shit," said Claire. "Would they really do that?"

Jill gave her a dumbfounded look, which implied the question could answer itself. Claire knew that, too. If Umbrella was capable of causing all this, then surely they were capable of getting rid of it.

"Well, can you stick with me and help me out?" asked Claire. "My police-escort sort of went off and hasn't been back."

"Oh, that guy you were with earlier? I saw him outside on my way in. He's with some kid, I think. Poor guy, he was walking around the building trying to find the gate, but I saw him go back inside through the parking entrance," said Jill.

"Oh, I know where that is! We can get there in less than five minutes I think," said Claire.

Jill shook her head. "You'll have to go alone. The Nemesis is still after me, and I really don't wanna put you in any danger. But here," she handed a radio over to Claire. "Call me if you need some help," she said.

Claire took the radio and sighed. "That's so sweet, trying to keep me out of harm's way," she said.

Jill grinned and turned back towards the door. "Are you kidding? Your brother would kill me!" she said. She waved and ran off, hoping not to run into the Nemesis before she got what she'd come back to the station for.

Claire watched her go and sighed again. She hooked the radio to her belt, rubbed her neck, and started down the other side of the hall. _When I find Leon, I'm gonna kick him in the balls,_ she thought. _Right after I find a fucking bathroom._


End file.
